The Toxicology Research Center at the University at Buffalo will serve as the core analytical toxicology facility for this program. The core facility will supply analytical toxicology and exposure assessment expertise. Samples supplied to the core facility will be analyzed for PCB congeners, selected pesticides (DDE, HCB, Mirex etc.), and the heavy metals lead and methylmercury. Sample matrices to be analyzed include serum (PCBs, pesticides & methylmercury). The core facility will also develop and standardized methods for analysis of hydroxylated PCB metabolites in serum and milk. In order to assess total exposure to compounds having dioxin-like luciferase reporter gene assay, developed in the Toxicology Center. The core facility will collaborate with all investigators in experimental design, data analysis and report and manuscript preparations.